One String Attached
by jessieisradx3
Summary: When Renesmee moves to La Push and meets Jacob Black her world is turned completely around... J/R
1. Chapter 1

_**I HAD TO EDIT THIS A LITTLE, BUT BARELY, DUE TO SOME MISTAKES!**_

**Okay, we all know I don't own the Twilight world. No one does but Stephenie Meyer, and she is the best person at writing any Twilight related material, but I'm just having some fun with this...**

_Everything is the same. Except for the Renesmee situation. Bella never got pregnant, and was turned into a vampire on Isle Esme. They still live in Forks. Jacob comes across Renesmee at school....._

I couldn't believe I was moving back to Washington until the sudden scenery below changed into a green haze. Sunshine still shone through the airplane windows because we were just above the foggy mountains.

The plane finally landed and me and my mom rushed out of the plane and into the terminal. My dad was standing there in a sweater and muddy jeans and boots. I rushed up to him and hugged him, telling him I missed him in his ear. Mom came in after me, kissing and holding him.

The months in New York were difficult to go through, but I now realized I had gotten through them alive. Thank God.

Me and my parents walked through the airport after grabbing our luggage and headed out into the rain to a blue pick-up truck. "Dad, are you sure this car is ours?"

"Yeah, you like it Nessie?"

"Yeah, but wasn't it a little expensive dad?"

"Nah, not too bad. Plus it's a gift, so it didn't matter,"

"A gift for who?"

"Who else, you of course."

"This is mine?"

"Yep, you're sixteen now. You better take good care of it."

"Oh my god! Thanks so much, you have no idea..."

"Don't mention it, just get in."

We put our things in the truck and hopped in. It was brand new on the inside and it had a 'new car' smell. I loved it already, and it was mine. We drove to our new house on the La Push Res. -- well new to me and mom, dad had been living in it for about a month -- and we were shocked. It was a cozy cabin that was just the right size and you couldn't even see the house from the road. It was just like my dad, and I knew that my mom would like it just because of that. We walked up the very few steps to a green front door. The house really was nice.

We walked inside and were shocked -- once again -- at how neat it was. It was cleaned perfectly, and it fit the same mood that it set outside.

I unpacked my things and ate dinner. I showered, then went to my room to sleep. But I couldn't sleep, I was completely restless and I didn't know why. I was exhausted from the trip but it was like something wasn't allowing me to settle. I sat up and sighed. I looked out the window into the darkness, I finally stood up and went down the stairs into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I stood at the sink looking out the window that was just above it, sipping my water. All of a sudden someone was running through the yard, naked. I could only see what the porch lights aloud me to. It was a man, maybe about 20, completed naked except for a band wrapped around his calf and a piece of cloth with it. The man was jogging through my backyard, and he leaped into the air and did something I would've never imagined. He turned into a wolf about the size of a horse.

At first the scene was humorous to me, but then I felt a sudden rush to go to the wolf/naked man. I stood there watching as the huge wolf paced back and forth where the forest meets my yard. I shut my eyes, and opened them quickly to see if maybe i was just imagining things, but the wolf was still there when I opened my eyes.

I gulped down the rest of my water and practically ran to my room. I looked out the window again for one last look to see that my yard was empty. I calmed down and slowly fell into sleep.

The next morning I felt tired, but I knew I had to go to school. I got up and got ready, hurrying downstairs for breakfast. Once I finished it was time for me to go, so I went out to my truck and got in. I put the keys in the ignition and felt eyes on me from somewhere, I looked into the woods and in my back seat, and in the bed of the truck. I didn't see anyone. Not even the wolf/man. I hurried and turned the car on and drove off.

My first day of school was simple for the most part, I got lost only once and I didn't throw up or anything. After school I drove home and did my homework in my room. My mom still didn't have a job so she was downstairs working on dinner. After my homework I got ready for bed, and fell fast asleep this time.

The next morning I woke up well rested, and didn't hurry through my morning. The sun was out, and it was beautiful outside. I picked out a pair of skinny jeans, a tank top and a sweater and threw them on. I ate breakfast, brushed my teeth and brushed out my curly bronze hair. Then I left for what I would soon find out to be the best day of my life.

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, I don't own any of the characters...**

I got to school and walked towards my first class. The hallways were crowded and I tried to keep my head down for most of the walk. As soon as I lifted my head up, I looked into his eyes.

His were brown, framed in long black eyelashes, and they were set in the most beautiful face I'd ever seen. My books fell from my arms, and I stopped where I stood stunned by him. My mouth was opened and my eyes were wide. Everything was in slow motion in that moment. As soon as I heard my books hitting the hard tiled floor, he looked at me. At first his face was apologetic, then it turned into relief.

He walked up to me and bent down automatically to gather my books together into a neat stack. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Here, you dropped these." Still smiling.

"Uh, thanks, I, uh" I couldn't concentrate with him staring at me smiling, I felt an unusual draw to him.

"No problem, you must be new right? How come I don't recognize you?"

"I just moved here from Port Angeles a couple days ago."

"Ah, I see. I wasn't in school yesterday. That must be why."

He was still smiling, his grin stretched across his entire -- glorious -- face.

"Oh well, I'm Renesmee Fisher."

"I'm Jacob Black, it's so nice to meet you." He held out his hand for mine, and we shook. "What class are you headed to?"

"Uh," I pulled out my schedule to check, since his face made me forget instantly. "Mr. Smith, math."

"Do you want me to walk you to your class?"

"Um, sure."

We walked to my math class and he watched me from the corner of his eyes the entire way there. Once we got to the door I looked at him full on, and he was smiling again.

"Well I guess I'll see you later. Maybe we'll have a class together."

"Hopefully." He stretched his smile wider -- if even possible -- at me and turned back the way we'd headed. I watched him walk away and saw that his stride was extremely familiar.

I walked to my seat and barely listened to Mr. Smith ramble on about matrices.

I was right about having a class with Jacob Black. Surely enough he was sitting at an empty table in home ec. when I walked in for third period. I went and sat by him since yesterday I was sitting at that exact table.

I was the first to speak, "Hi Jacob."

"Hey, how has your morning been so far?"

"It's been boring, and interesting at the same time, and yours?"

"The exact same thing."

He smiled at me then. My heart fluttered, he was so beautiful, his dark brown hair was short, his jaw squared, his neck thick with muscle, his shoulders broad and relaxed, his chest obviously muscular underneath the thin material of his t-shirt. He wore black cut-off sweatpants and tennis shoes with no socks. He seemed entirely relaxed around me and...happy.

I felt the same way around him, although I didn't understand why.

We ate lunch together and I found out that he loves anything with an engine. Also, I found out that his mother passed away and that he lived with his father, Billy, who was now in a wheelchair. We talked about a lot of things, but he became really serious only when I was telling him the story of the first night I was here. I told him the man was naked, and that he did something that's too weird to say. Jacob got all tensed up and barely coughed up a laugh. That was probably the only time he looked away from my face.

I talked more about me then. I told him how I was visiting a friend in New York City for a few months and I didn't feel like talking about why. I told him how I was an only child, but I wished I had brothers. I told him how my favorite book was Wuthering Heights, and he told me his friend loves that book, and that I could meet her sometime. He said I'd really enjoy her company...whatever that meant.

I didn't have any other classes with Jacob the rest of the day, and I only saw him once in the hallway after school had ended and he was running after me, calling my name. I stopped to wait for him to catch up to me and he asked if he could get a ride to someone's house. I thought about who's house he was going to but ignored the thought and automatically said yes.

We climbed into my truck and drove out of the parking lot.

"So, where to?"

"Um, it's kind of a long drive, so I totally understand if you don't want to take me."

"It's fine, we can go anywhere."

Jacob told me the way to the house we were headed to and I drove as he instructed.

"You can come in if you want, Renesmee."

"Um, are they mean?"

"No, they're very nice, just keep your distance until they get used to you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Um, I'll explain after, I'll also explain me and you after."

"Um, okay." I blushed as I drove down the dirt road towards whatever was beyond it.

A huge house came into view, and I was amazed at how pretty it was. I gasped out loud and Jacob looked over.

"Nice house isn't it?"

"It's amazing." I barely whispered.

"Yeah, Esme keeps it in shape, she's the nicest you'll love her cooking, surprisingly."

I parked my car, and got out, following Jacob up the stairs and to the door. Jacob just walked in without knocking and I nervously walked in behind him. I didn't know what to expect inside, but I was shocked to see five beautiful people all sitting in the living room. They all had golden colored eyes. One of the girls was very tiny with short spiky hair. She was sitting with an extremely good looking man. He had blonde hair that didn't reach further than his ears. The other girl had brown straight hair, and she was sitting next to a bronze-haired man. The last was a very muscular guy with dark curly hair, and dimples. They were all staring at me. Except the bronze-haired one. He was looking at Jacob with confusion twisting in his face. Jacob was looking at him and he was slowly nodding. The confused one slowly looked relieved within every nod.

I was also confused. Mainly as to why Jacob had brought me here. And who these people were. And how they were so beautiful...

"Hi Renesmee, I'm Edward." How did this bronze-haired man know my name?

"This is Bella," he motioned towards the brown-hair girl sitting next to him, "And this is Emmett," the muscular one, "Alice," the tiny girl, "and Jasper," the one with Alice. "We're all very happy to meet you. You have no idea what he's been through, with everyone else imp..."

"Edward, I haven't gotten to that yet."

"Oh, right, my apologies."

Bella seemed impatient, "Edward, love, what are you talking about?"

Edward sat there moving his lips. The girl understood automatically jumping up to give me a hug -- but I hadn't heard a word.

Bella was extremely cold, and it felt like a I was hugging a piece of marble with how hard she was.

"Um, hi everyone. It's nice to meet you all."

I had no idea why we'd come here or when we'd be leaving. But it was a Friday so I didn't think whenever I would make it home would be too late.

"Hello Jake." Everyone looked to the top of the stairs where the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen stood. "Ready to wrestle?"

"Sure, sure. Just no biting."

Wrestle. Jacob wrestling with her? That couldn't be right.

"Jacob, you can't wrestle with her, she's a...girl."

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't be surprised if she was stronger than I was."

"What?"

"You'll see what I mean."

We all walked into their beautiful backyard as Jacob kicked off his shoes. Emmett seemed to be the most excited as he kissed the beautiful woman and ran over to me. Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper all stood by the glass doors watching. The woman had golden blonde hair that waved it's way down her back. She wore really short shorts, and a simple white t-shirt. her legs and arms and face were pale. And I just noticed that the rest of the peoples' skin were just as pale.

Except for Jacob's, his stood out. He walked forward to the woman and stopped about ten feet in front of her. His back was to us, and his hands moved slightly in front of him. He pulled his cut-off sweats and revealed that he wasn't wearing anything underneath. I blushed and looked away, but the rest of them acted like it was nothing different. Jake turned his head to look at me and said "I'll explain all of this later."

Okay? I just stood there, blushing, as Jacob jogged toward the woman, who was now in a crouching position with her teeth bared. Emmett chuckled behind me as Jacob leaped into the air and turned into something that -- even though I'd already seen it happen -- was amazing.

He landed about a foot in front of her. She was still crouched, and his teeth were bared just like hers now. The horse-sized wolf had russet brown fur that stuck up right on his shoulders. He was beautiful, and so was the woman, and they looked like they were about to fight. "No!" I yelped.

"Don't worry about either one of them, they're just messing around a bit. Rosalie probably won't have a scratch on her. Seriously it's no big deal. Just sit back, relax, and watch."

I sat down exactly where I stood and glanced back at the others behind me. They were all watching with smiles on their faces. I looked back to watch Rosalie and Jacob "wrestle".

I had been to wrestling matches in Port Angeles and it was nothing like this at all. Rosalie had a few good blows to Jacob, and Jacob had a few good scratches and bites to Rosalie. After their match Jacob ran into the woods -- still in wolf form -- and Edward grabbed his shorts and ran after him with inhuman speed.

My breath speed up as I watch Edward run at about 50 miles per hour towards the trees. But my breathing evened out when they both ran out of the woods, human. Well obviously not human, but in human form.

I stood up as Jacob reached the back porch where I waited. He was still shirtless so I marveled over the perfect way the muscles tensed with the every step he made. As soon as he was in front of me I looked up at him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, she may have broken my nose, but I'll be fine."

"Oh my god, someone get a pack of ice or something!"

"No, no, Renesmee it's fine."

Nobody else even looked like they cared. He was hurt, shouldn't we do something?

"I'll explain later, calm down."

I looked at the others again and just noticed Rosalie standing beside Emmett, tucked into his side. She was so pretty, it made my heart stutter with jealousy.

Honestly, how could anyone be that beautiful?

"Let's go home."

"Um, okay."

Jacob kissed Bella on the cheek and patted Edward on the shoulder. He walked over to Rosalie and shook her hand and said "You win, no more blonde jokes." Then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek as well. He made his way to the door and scruffled Alice's hair on the way. We walked through the house and through the yard, to my truck.

We both got in, and he leaned over to put his head in his hands.

"What's the matter?" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. His bare shoulder...

"Nothing, it's just that...I just feel bad for letting you see that so soon, I mean you just got here, you must be so..."

"It's nothing I haven't seen before, actually."

"What?"

"Yeah, remember when I told you there was a guy that was naked in my backyard?"

"Yeah."

"Well, after a little bit, he turned into a wolf that looked just like you...as a wolf"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I didn't even care to listen if anyone was home or not, how could I be so stupid?" He was asking himself these questions, not me.

"It's not your fault, I thought I was going crazy. But you do owe me an explanation to all of this."

"Right, okay well you drive and listen, and I'll talk."

"Okay." I turned on the car and pulled out of the driveway. There was a short silence until we were a little ways up the road. Then he told me everything without pausing, and without letting me interrupt.

"On the La Push Reservation there's certain people who have it in their blood. I'm one of those people. I guess you could call me a werewolf, but don't pay attention to all of those stories about full moons and stuff. None of them are true. So a couple of years ago Edward left Bella. By the way they are all vampires. Anyway, Edward left Bella because she was still human, and he didn't want anything else to hurt her, and she was really depressed and me and her started hanging out together. But this was before I turned into what I am. So, Edward was gone for like half a year, and then Bella and Alice went off to Italy to save him, cause he thought she was dead. I'll explain that part in a little bit. Anyways, so me and Bella became like best friends, and then I turned into a wolf for most of my time and I hung out with these people that I used to hate, but only for all the wrong reasons, and I couldn't hang out with Bella anymore, 'cause it's dangerous for werewolves to be around humans, as you can see from the fight, we're pretty insane. So, Bella got all confused and I couldn't tell her what happened to me, because we're not aloud to tell any human at all. Except for people we imprint on."

He took a breath.

"Edward can read minds, so he automatically knew what was going on as soon as we drove up the driveway. Alice can see the future, which is why Bella had to go to Italy. Alice saw that Bella jumped off a cliff to kill herself, when really she got bored while waiting for me and decided to go cliff diving. He won't live if she's dead, and he thought she was dead, but I saved her in the water. Anyway, I _used_ to be in love with Bella. I also used to hate Edward, for hurting her so much and also for changing her into a vampire....But that doesn't matter anymore."

He reached over and pried my hand from the steering wheel and entwined his fingers through mine.

"You must feel some kind of draw to me. That's because I've imprinted with...you."

He squeezed my hand.

"I used to always want to imprint so badly while I was in love with Bella. She was my best friend, and that was the only way she'd ever love me, but for me it was much more than that. She's married to Edward. She always wanted to be a vampire, like him. But he wouldn't change her until she married him. So they got married and on their honeymoon he turned her into a vampire. Jasper and Alice are married, and so is Emmett and Rosalie. They all -- well, except for Bella -- were changed into vampires by Carlisle, who was hunting with his wife Esme when we showed up. They're both really nice. Carlisle's an amazing doctor. None of them drink human blood anymore. They hunt animals only. So you don't really have to worry about it. Especially since they acted fine with you. They used to go to Forks high school and played as normal teenagers but they've already graduated, and are supposedly in different places these days. But they love staying with Esme and Carlisle. That's how Bella met Edward. She lived in Phoenix with her mom, but decided to come and live in Forks with her dad, so she moved here and Edward almost killed her the first day she was at school. I don't really know the full story but Bella's blood smelt the best out of anyones he's ever smelt, and he wanted to kill her, but fought the urge. The only reason why there are werewolves is because there is vampires. We are what we are to protect everyone on the reservation.

"Back to the imprinting..." He took a deep breath, and played with my fingers as he talked. "When we imprint it's like nothing else matters except for the person we imprint on. We can't help who we imprint on, it's kinda like love at first sight. So a few members of my pack imprinted on like 2 year olds, but it's not as bad as it sounds. It's like, as they grow up, you're always there for them. And when they come of age, you tell them everything, and you're in love with each other. It's not like the other person can help it either, it's fate. The reason why I wanted to imprint while I was still in love with Bella is because I was hurting from it. I loved her, and she didn't love me like I loved her. And it hurt to be around her and her new husband, and her disgusting vampire smell didn't help much. I searched random places, trying to find the right person, but that didn't help at all.

"That was me in your backyard the other night, and I didn't come to school the next morning because I was exhausted from being on patrol the entire night. But as soon as I looked into your eyes, nothing else mattered at all. Just the books you'd dropped, and you. I couldn't believe I'd done it. Please, don't take this the wrong way, like I'm using you to get over Bella, but me and her were doing fine. We were friends, even though I still had some left over feelings for her that she never had in the first place.

"I was just shocked that it had happened to me, in the most random places, whenever I least expected it to happen, with a complete stranger. I didn't want to come on to fast. I knew I had a wrestling match with Rosalie after school, and I could've taken the bus, but I thought this would've been a simple way to explain, for you to see before I told you what was really going on. I just want to ask, before I go on, even though I'm sure I know the answer, do you feel this draw, this string that's connected me and you, that you've never felt before with anyone else until me?"

I pulled into my driveway and shut off the car, waiting to find the right words. I didn't want to say a corny line like : "The heat radiating from your body is melting my heart." Seriously...

"It feels so definite. I can't even explain the draw I feel towards you, it makes it hard to breath whenever I see your face."

"That's all I needed to hear. I'll see you tonight. And I promise I won't be naked in your backyard either." He kissed my cheek and jumped out of my truck jogging towards the street, disappearing behind the fringe of trees. My heart fluttered. I got out of the truck and my knees felt weak. There was so much information to sort through, a few unanswered questions, and something that felt like a heart murmur inside of my chest. I went inside, and straight to my room. I couldn't believe it, this was the first time in months that I felt a complete detachment from Aaron.

**REVIEW!**

**Reviews make me want to know what will happen as well. So review, review, review.**

**Much appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Stephenie Meyer owns the world, everyone knows that!**_

I went to bed early that night, escaping my parents so I can be free to think. I got dressed and sat in my bed. How could this all be possible? I never would've thought that vampires were real...or werewolves for that matter. I was having a very hard time believing that this afternoon wasn't just a dream.

I went over every single detail of the day. I tried to go through it without stopping, but I couldn't help getting distracted as soon as the memory of his perfect naked body came into my mind.

Aaron had been on my mind constantly for months, until now. I wondered about Aaron, and hoped he was happy where he was. I thought about the last time I'd seen Aaron.

His skin was freezing and extremely pale as he layed perfectly still in his coffin. He was only 20... I pushed the memory away and replaced it with new ones.

Me and Aaron sitting in my bed talking about anything we could think of. We mainly talked about the wedding. He'd been so excited for it. I even helped Irina pick her dress out, I was a brides-maid. Of course she couldn't stay long after he...died. She moved back in with her family in Alaska. She was so beautiful, with straight, long, blonde hair.

I wish he could've had everything he wanted. My brother deserved that much.

I fell asleep.

In my dream I watched from my upstairs bedroom as Jacob pulled his shorts off. He started jogging and leaped mid-stride, into a werewolf. He jogged toward the trees that framed my backyard. He paced back and forth and suddenly stopped. Growling at something hidden in the trees. I couldn't move from where I stood by the window.

Jacob backed away from the trees and showed his teeth, constantly growling. His stance made it look like he was about to attack. I waited for whatever was coming and was shocked when Aaron walked slowly from the trees. Irina by his side. He was as pale as Irina in the moonlight.

Aaron and Irina crouched simultaneously showing their teeth as well. Aaron looked so dangerous.

Everything happened very fast then. Aaron jumped towards Jacob, and they fell to the ground. I could barely hear Jacob whimper in protest as Irina pinned him down with obvious inhuman strength. Aaron leaned into Jacob's throat and began ripping him apart. I wanted to look away, or to wake up. But I couldn't make myself. As soon as he was done, he looked up to my window, and smiled. He started spitting out leftover blood in his mouth but kept his eyes on me.

He stood up, and ran towards the house. He ran as fast as Edward had earlier that day. I kept staring at where Irina stood, over Jacobs shreds. Suddenly, cold hands were moving my hair away from my neck and tilting my head to the side. He whispered, "You'll love this life."

Aaron's deep whisper echoed in my mind after I was shaken awake. I didn't want to know who woke me up. I was too scared. The dream left me so scared I was shaking.

"Renesmee, are you alright? It's just a dream. It's just a dream."

Jacob.

I felt extremely hot hands gripping my shoulders. I opened my eyes, and waited for them to adjust. I could barely see Jacob leaning over me, shirtless, with a worried expression on his face.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd see you tonight."

"Oh, right." I blushed, he was in my room, on my bed, hovering over me.

"What was your nightmare about Nessie? Uh, it is okay for me to call you that, isn't it. I mean I heard your dad call you that so I thou..."

"It's okay if you call me Nessie. I mean, Renesmee is sort of a mouthful."

He laughed at that. "I think your name is beautiful, Renesmee."

I blushed again. "So, about the dream, what happened? Who's Aaron?"

"How do you know about Aaron?"

"You kept saying his name over and over again."

"I did? Oh. Um, he was my older brother."

"Was? What happened to him?"

"He died about six months ago. Car accident."

"I'm so sorry, Renesmee." He wiped away the tears that I hadn't noticed coming out.

"We were so close. I don't understand how this could've happened to him."

"Tell me more about him." He sat down on the bed beside me and leaned on my thighs, letting his legs hang off the side of the bed.

"We told each other everything. He was engaged to a girl named Irina. He was 20 when he died. An 18-wheeler hit his side of the car, killing him instantly. After we went to his funeral, me and my mom went to New York. She thought it would help, but it didn't. Mom and dad didn't know how to fix things after that. I was really down about it. I miss him so much." I started sobbing uncontrollably. Jacob sat up and pulled me into his lap.

"I know exactly how you feel," He held me like a child until I stopped crying. I didn't feel like talking about Aaron anymore, so I suggested that he change the subject.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Anything you want."

"Why did you decide to move to La Push?"

"Well, we lived in Forks until Aaron...passed away. And while me and mom were in New York, dad decided to move here. I guess Forks reminds him of Aaron too much. But he didn't want to move far, so he decided La Push was perfect."

"Well, I'm so happy that you moved here. I can't even explain..."

"I'm happy too. I mean, everything is coming on at full force, but it's all so fascinating. I would've never believed anything like vampires, or werewolves could exist if you hadn't proved it to me. I'm surprised I didn't have an anxiety attack earlier today."

"I was actually expecting that to happen, but you seem so strong, so content. I wasn't sure if something like that would even frighten you at all."

"I'm good at hiding things."

"Nobody can know about..."

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone. I mean, what would I even say...'Mom, dad...my new boyfriend is a werewolf, and he's friends with a family of vampires.'?"

"_Boyfriend_?"

I blushed. "Well when you mentioned imprinting, I thought that meant that we..." The look on his face was extremely giddy. "This is all so fast. Everything. I mean I barely know you."

"You're right. About both things. I mean, I automatically saw you...that way. But I also saw you as a person. Someone to be friends with. To trust. I can't help but to be protective of you, and to be sure that nothing bad happens.

"The first time I looked into your eyes, nothing else mattered. It was like the strings that attached me to the things in my life were cut, and only one string was attached. And it was attached to you."

"This all sounds a bit corny." I giggled, trying to break the intensity between us.

"It all is corny. Extremely, but you don't mind. I can see that."

"What else can you see?"

"I see you. And I see some sweat on you forehead. Sorry."

He wiped it away with the back of his hand and layed me back on the bed. The heat from his body was making me sweat. I laughed out loud.

"Jacob, I'm so tired."

"Me too. I really should be getting home..."

"No, you can sleep here. If you want. I mean, I don't mind if you stay here."

"Good." And with that he layed down beside me playing with my hair, slowly drifting into deep sleep. Once he softly started snoring I closed my eyes and didn't wake until morning, and found that he had stayed and rested an elbow on my face. I giggled, how could I not?

I looked at his face, he looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake him, but I wanted to hear his voice again.

"Jacob, Jacob, Jake! Wake up!"

He rubbed his nose and eyes tiredly and looked over to me.

"Wake up sleepy head." I said.

"It's too early. Let's go back to sleep." His voice was rough with sleep, and he playfully grabbed me and stayed snuggled against my chest.

I looked around his bare shoulders toward my bedside table, and checked the alarm clock.

"Jake, it's 1:30..."

"So what, I could stay here with you all day long."

I reached over him and grabbed my alarm clock. He squeezed me into his chest as I set it to 2:30. I reached over again to put the alarm clock on the table.

"One hour is all we get, then we have to wake up, okay?"

"Okay." It took about twenty minutes for him to fall asleep, which is a lot longer than it seemed to usually take. Instead of sleeping I just layed there, with his arms wrapped around me, and I daydreamed.

I never forgot his half-naked body pressed up against mine. I daydreamed about what it would be like with Jacob kissing me. His warm lips pressing against mine, parting and then closing around mine. His tongue wrestling with mine. His warm arms around me. My frail human arms wrapped around his neck. Him picking me up -- without losing contact -- and wrapping my legs around his waist. My hands loosening their grip around his neck to trail down his chest as he kissed me tenderly. My fingers tracing patterns on his bare chest, down to his perfect stomach. A beeping filled my ears, and woke me from my sleep. I reached around Jacob and turned it off quickly.

Jacob was still sleeping soundly. I layed back down with my face buried in his chest. I realized I didn't have any blankets on me, with his warmth I didn't need them. I moved in closer to him. I kissed his bare breast, and he stirred. I felt nervous. I kissed him again, on the other side. He looked down at me with a confused expression. I looked back in silence, and leaned in to kiss again. He put his hand on the side of my face and smiled.

"You're so adorable."

"I didn't want to wake you rudely."

"If I wake up and see your face, no matter what mood I'm in, or how tired, it won't be counted as rude. Trust me."

"I do."

I smiled at him, and got out of bed. I was sure mom and dad weren't home. They told me they were going to head to Seattle as early as possible. Me and Jacob were alone.

"C'mon Jake, breakfast time for the puppy." I laughed at my own joke. He seemed to think it was funny too, since he laughed and followed after me. As I opened the door a rush of cold air hit me. It was freezing out here. I was only wearing a tank top and shorts. I rubbed my arms for heat. Why was it so cold in here?

"It's freezing in here!"

"I can't tell." He walked close to me and threw his arm comfortably around my shoulders. The heat from his body made most of the cold go away.

I walked to the kitchen and started to pick out food to eat. I asked Jacob what he wanted, but he told me to go in the living room. I did as he said, and a few minutes later he came in with a hefty blanket and wrapped it around me.

He walked straight back into the kitchen. About 15 minutes later he walked back into the living room with two plates. He set them on the coffee table and walked back into the kitchen. I studied the plates. He had made omelets for both of us. He walked back in and set two coasters on the table along with two tall glasses of orange juice.

"Thank you, Jacob. This looks so good!"

I quickly picked up my plate as he sat beside me picking up his.

"I'm not as good of a cook as Esme, but it should do just fine."

I took a bite and pretended to be a food critique. I swallowed, it was _really_ good. "It's alright, I guess." I laughed, and he laughed along.

We ate mostly in silence, except for me saying how good it was. I gulped down my orange juice. Jacob was still done before me, even though I'd eaten really fast.

While I stood at the sink washing up our breakfast dishes Jacob came in from behind me. He grabbed my waist. He leaned in to my right ear, "I have werewolf business to attend to."

I turned around and wrapped my soapy hands around his waist. "Can I know?"

"I really don't think it'd be best if you knew..."

"You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I trust you Renesmee, it's just that, it might freak you out a little bit if I told you what I was going to do."

"I've pretty much seen the worst of it."

"No you haven't, there's a lot more to this...life. Nessie, I'll tell you as soon as the job's done, alright?"

"Hmm, okay. Only if..."

"If what?"

"Well, do I get anything?"

I bit my lip, wanting to feel what his lips felt like on mine in real life, and not just in my dreams.

"What would you like?"

I blushed, hoping he hadn't noticed. He did, because he giggled and leaned in closer. He took one of the hands on my hip and put it to my face. He brushed his thumb across my bottom lip and his forehead touched mine. I closed my eyes, waiting to collide. His lips replaced his thumb on my bottom lip and I gasped a little. He kissed once, gently, and then backed away. I slowly lifted my lids. He stared into my eyes. "Nessie, I need to go, as much as I would _love_ to stay. I'll be back tonight. I promise." He kissed the tip of my nose, and ran out of the house.

I finished the dishes and picked up the rest of the house, waiting for night to come. I was fidgeting and uncomfortable with being alone. I wanted Jacob to come back and kiss me. The kiss was so small, but so sincere. It left me feeling dizzy.

When Jacob came back, he still wouldn't tell me what he'd been up to. I gave up after a while and just sat on the bed with him. He only kissed my cheek that night. But he slept with me again. The next morning he had to sneak out of the house since my mom was home. Dad had went out to chop wood for the fireplace. He ran out of firewood yesterday, and that was why it was so cold in the house.

I didn't see Jacob until school on Monday. He walked me to my first class, and was waiting at the door after my second class to walk with me to home ec. We ate lunch together, and I gave him a ride home.

That was pretty much the only times during the day that I got to see him during that week. He stayed from nine to twelve on Wednesday night, but had to get home. After school he was stuck doing wolf things, that he still wouldn't tell me about. It wasn't until Friday that he stayed with me again.

**Reviews?!**

**I have a lot of plans for the next chapter. I think I want things to start moving at a faster pace than usual...**

**I wonder what Jacob's 'wolf things' are....**

**And what happened on that lovely Friday night....**

**We'll see.**

_**Just so everyone knows, there are pictures up on my profile of Renesmee's house (as I pictured it) Renesmee herself (as I picture her at 16 years old, but I'd rather her hair have more bronze in her hair, and less red lipstick, in that picture...) and Renesmee's blue truck...enjoy!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Mrs. Meyers owns all of this...**

After school on Friday me and Jacob got into my truck.

"You should meet Billy."

"Seriously? You want me to meet your dad?"

"Yeah, he knows about you so it won't be weird or anything."

"Um, okay."

We drove to Jacob's house and walked up the ramp to the door. Jacob strode in with me following and Billy was in his wheelchair at the kitchen table. I had never been inside of Jacob's house, and it was really small but comfortable.

"Hey dad, this is Renesmee."

Billy turned and looked up at me. "Hi, it's nice to meet you." He held out his hand, and we shook.

"Yeah, same here."

"Jake here has said a lot about you."

Jacob stood in confidence. "Has he? I'm not all that special."

"Apparently you are. When a sixteen year old boy is out killing vampires for a girl, you know you're special."

"Dad...what the hell?"

"What, you haven't told her about all of that stuff yet?"

"I've told her some things, but not that part."

"Sorry, guess I beat you to it."

"Okay, whatever, c'mon Nessie I'll show you my room."

Jacob took my hand in his and we walked down the tiny hallway into an almost tinier room. It looked way too small for Jacob, but we walked in and sat on the bed. Jacob leaned over and closed the door.

"Sorry about my dad, he doesn't know when to stop."

"It's fine, but is that what you've been doing all this time?"

"Yes."

"Can I know the whole story?"

"I don't know if it's..."

"Come on, I want to know."

"Well two vampires have been on our land the past few days and I'm just doing my job to get rid of them."

"But your dad said you were killing them for me."

"Right, I just..I don't think now is the best time for th..."

A knock on the door interrupted Jacob. "Come in."

A man opened the door and stood in the doorway, "Ready Jake?"

"Sam, I told you not tonight or tomorrow."

"Hi, Renesmee." He smiled and gestured a wave.

"Hi."

Sam kept talking to Jake. "But we've almost got them trapped we just need one more."

"Please Sam, come on. Let me have one night off. I've been working my ass off this past week, you guys can do it without me."

"Fine, but if we can't finish them off then we'll definitely need your help tomorrow."

"Sure, sure. Just leave me alone for tonight."

Sam closed the door. "What was that all about?"

"Well the two vampires aren't giving up. It's like they want something, but we don't know what it is yet. And he wants my help to trap them, but I told him I'm busy tonight."

"What could they want here?"

"I'm not sure yet. Anytime we get close enough the male says 'We're just trying to catch the Lochness Monster', which makes absolutely no sense at all." I froze in place at what used to be my nickname. Jacob noticed.

"What is it?"

"That's what he used to call me. All the time, he'd call me his Lochness monster."

"Who?"

"Aaron."

"No..."

"You said there were two vampires...What did they look like?"

"One had golden brown curly hair, he had golden eyes just like the Cullen's which means he doesn't hunt humans, and his mate had the same eyes, and she had long straight blonde hair."

"Irina. But, that can't be possible, can it?"

"So you think that the two vampires are your brother and Irina?"

"Well, I don't really know but it sure does sound like them. But my brother died in a car accident. And Irina went back to Alaska."

Jacob sat in silence for a long moment, taking in this new information. I was shaking a little at the thought of Aaron and Irina being vampires. I remembered the dream I had the other night. And flinched at the thought.

Jacob spoke finally, "Where did Irina live in Alaska?"

"Denali, why?"

"There's a clan of vampires just like the Cullen's that live in Denali. Irina was at the wedding, of course! I knew I'd seen her somewhere..."

"What?"

"Okay, remember when I told you I used to be in love with Bella?"

"Yes."

"Well, when I found out that her and Edward were getting married I sort of flipped out a little and ran away. I came back during their wedding...I stayed in the trees since all I had was shorts. We danced and I could smell vampire. Human eyes wouldn't be able to see me, but I could see everyone through the thick trees. I saw her there. With her family. They're close friends with the Cullen family. I knew she looked familiar!"

"Irina's a vampire? But Aaron, he died! I saw him, he was dead!"

"They can easily fake humans. They don't have to breathe, they don't have a heart beat, and with practice, they can control themselves around humans."

"You think Aaron lied to us? How could he do something so horrible?"

"You'd be surprised at what someone would do to be with the one they love forever."

"You said Edward changed Bella on their honeymoon...why did she want to get changed?"

"She wanted to be with him forever, she loves him."

"Oh my god. Do you think Aaron might have asked Irina to change him?"

"Maybe..."

We sat in silence again. Jacob put his hand on my knee comfortingly. "It's going to be okay Renesmee, we'll figure this out."

I looked at him, and noticed my vision blurring. He scooted closer to me and buried his face in my hair, holding me tight. I cried on his shoulder. After I calmed down we layed back on his bed. His arm was wrapped around my shoulders, and I layed on my side, facing his body. He layed on his back, his eyes resting closed.

I began to think about mine and Jacob's relationship. It was easy to think in the silence, and in the warmth of Jacob's arms. He was the main point of all of my thoughts. Even my dreams. I thought about love. Would I do anything to be with the one I loved forever? Would I have the guts to become a vampire willingly? No. I'd want kids, and a life.

I started to wonder if Jacob loved me. It had only been about I week since we met. And we clicked instantly. That was so obvious though. Did I love Jacob? I wasn't sure yet. I knew I really liked him. Was it love at first sight? I wasn't sure. Jacob interrupted my thoughts then, "What are you thinking about?"

"Lots of things."

"Like what?"

"I don't know if I want to tell you..."

He quoted me from before and raised his voice a little higher, "Come on, I want to know."

"Ha ha."

"Nessie, I won't laugh."

I groaned, and thought about how to tell him my thoughts. "I was just thinking about love. And if there's any possible way that we might...love each other."

"Renesmee, I loved you the first second I looked into your eyes."

I blushed and smiled. The feeling that his words gave me rushed through my veins, and I didn't know how to respond to that. Jacob tilted my head up to look into my eyes. He had a crease in between his eyebrows in concentration. He leaned in closer to me and put his lips against mine. At first he was gentle, kissing me slowly and passionately. But then I decided I wanted more. I pressed myself against his body and the kiss deepened. My lips parted and my breathing sped up. He lightly licked my bottom lip and I allowed our tongues to wrestle. The arm around my shoulder pulled me even closer to him and his other arm put one of mine around his neck. He slowly moved his hand down my body, to my thigh. He pulled it up and I wrapped it around his hip. I tangled my fingers in his hair, as my other hand clawed at his chest. The hand on my thigh moved to the small of my back. He slowly pulled me _even_ closer to him and his kisses got rougher. He clawed at the material on my back, as I did with the material of his shirt. My body started to make movements that I didn't even mean to do. His body was doing the same thing though. He broke away from my mouth and kissed down my neck and to my collarbone. He pulled his head away, and looked at me with an innocent smile on his lips.

He kissed me once more, and pulled away from my body. He sat up in his bed. "Come on, let's get out of here." I sat up and followed him out of his house, waving to Billy on our way out.

Jacob walked to the drivers side and I didn't argue. I got in and we drove out of town. After about an hour of driving in a comfortable silence, Jacob pulled up in front of a movie theater.

We got out and walked to the entrance. "You're taking me to a movie?"

"Our first date."

"Oh I see." He paid the ticket woman, wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and we walked into the theater. I put my arm around his waist and he led the way. We went to the snack counter first.

He bought a small popcorn for me, and a large for himself, and two cokes. We walked into our movie. The commercials had already started, so it was dark. We made our way to seats at the top and barely watched the movie. I ended up leaning on his shoulder and kissing his neck. We kissed throughout the entire movie. I just couldn't get enough of his lips on mine. The feeling was just amazing.

We drove straight to my house and the lights were off, we got out and went inside. It was late and my parents were asleep already so we went up to my room. He kissed me one more time, and we fell asleep in each others arms. I dreamt of him and only him.

When I woke up it was dark outside, and Jacob was still asleep. After a while of laying there, I got bored. "Jacob, wake up!" I whispered.

"Huh?" his rough sleepy voice was amazing...

"I have a question."

"What's that?" He smiled and played with my hair.

"What are your 'wolf things'?"

"Like what?"

"Like the weird stuff that come with being a werewolf."

"Um, well we turn into wolves for one. We're always much warmer than an average human. The cold doesn't bother as at all. We're all pretty buff and sexy..." He flexed the arm that was playing with my hair, and laughed."

"We can run silently and extremely fast. Carrying you is like holding a feather for me. When we're wolves, we automatically share our thoughts. There are no secrets in the pack."

"Is that how..."I could barely remember his name, "Sam knew my name?"

Jacob blushed. "Yeah, sorry about him by the way."

"So you think of me?"

"Of course I do. I can't help it. Now, let's go back to sleep, shall we?" He wrapped his arms around me and held me to his chest. I kicked my blankets off and cuddled closer to him. I fell back to sleep quickly to the sound of his soft snore.

**REVIEWS are almost as amazing as Jacob's rough kisses, so please take the time to do it.**

**Thinking about adding some smut in the next chapter, let me know if you agree. **

**Also, sorry for not updating for a while, I've been busy.**

**Most likely have chapter 5 done and up tomorrow...**


End file.
